No One Is Alone Ezra
by Jack Overland Frosti
Summary: Sabine and Ezra talk about his mother. (Conversation happens at the end of gathering forces) Also, warning::It's a song fic to the song "No one is alone" from 2014 into the woods. The song fit so perfectly, I couldn't not do it... I promise you're gonna love it (or at least the concept) ONE-SHOT unless you want more!(probs not)


Song fic everyone! (kind of)

The song is _No one is alone _from the new into the woods movie. I guess you could just read the lyrics i have written down but it sounds way cooler if you play the music with it. I also later cue you to turn it on. Hope you like it and I could use some feedback cause I've never posted a story like this! :D

**No one is alone Ezra**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Ezra." Sabine said contentedly. She began to exit to allow him some space when his abrupt yet quiet voice stopped her dead in her tracks.<p>

"I used the dark side of the force today."

When Sabine had looked back he was so zoned, he hadn't even turned to look at her but rather the picture still displayed in the air. Sabine wasn't too knowledgeable with the Force but she still knew the dark side was not to be taken lightly. Not knowing what to say, she stayed by the door way waiting for him to press on.

"My mother... She would always tell me stories about the Jedi and how they fought valiantly on the side of good. She always had props and did funny little voices for all the different characters. Those were some of the best times."

By now, Sabine had made it back to Ezra's side. As much as she wanted to know what he was getting to, she couldn't let him continue. Tears were threatening to spill over any moment and he still refused to acknowledge her presence.

"Ezra. You don't have to-"

"You don't understand Sabine. During one of her stories, she mentioned the dark side and I asked her what it was. She told me it was a place only the cowardly and the weak are tempted to. She made me promise to always be strong and overcome those cowards. Sabine, I... I broke that promise! I wasn't strong enough; I became a coward! How could I let this happen?"

"But Ezra things are different now." Sabine reasoned as she knelt next to the boy gripping his hand.

(A/N cue music! )

"I know that. I just can't shake this feeling that I'm all alone again. I'm sorry, mom. I let you down."

**Sabine**:

Mother cannot guide you.

Now you're on your own.

Only me beside you.

Still, you're not alone.

No one is alone. Truly.

No one is alone.

* * *

><p>"I just feel-" Ezra starts dejectedly but Sabine wraps her arm around his shoulder.<p>

"I know."

Just as Ezra looks Sabine in the eye. They here a soft rapping on the door. They turn to see its Kanan who looks to Ezra with sad eyes.

"How ya feelin, kid?"

"Like a failure."

Kanan and Sabine exchange eye contact for a brief moment then Kanan continues on.

"We made it out alive and in one piece. I'd call that a success."

"But how we did it. How I did it. That wasn't the Jedi way my mom or you taught me."

Kanan kneels to the opposite side of Ezra and sighs.

"And that was my fault. I didn't teach well enough to be prepared or wary. See, we all make mistakes kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>Sabine:<strong>

Mother isn't here now

**Kanan**:

Wrong things, right things

**Sabine**:

Who knows what she'd say?

**Kanan**:

Who can say what's true?

**Sabine**:

Nothings quite so clear now.

**Kanan**:

Do things, fight things,

**Sabine**:

Feel you've lost your way?

**Kanan**:

You decide, but

**Both**:

You are not alone

**Sabine**:

Believe me,

No one is alone

**Kanan**:

No one is alone.

Believe me.

**Sabine**:

Truly

**Both**:

People make mistakes.

**Kanan**:

Fathers,

**Sabine**:

Mothers,

**Both**:

People make mistakes,

Holding to their own,

Thinking they're alone.

**Sabine:**

Honor their mistakes

Everybody makes

**Kanan**:

Fight for their mistakes

**Both**:

One another's terrible mistakes.

Mother could be right, Siths could become good.

You decide what's right you decide what's good

**Sabine**:

Just remember:

**Kanan**:

[Echo] Just remember:

**Both**:

Someone is on your side

**Ezra:**

OUR side

**Kanan, Sabine:**

Our side-

Someone else is not

While we're seeing our side

**Ezra**:

Our side..

**Kanan, Sabine**:

Our side-

**All**:

Maybe we forgot: they are not alone.

No one is alone.

Someone is on your side

No one is alone.


End file.
